Especial San Valentín: Madohomu
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Dicen que los besos se dan en la boca y si es cierto, pero a veces se hacen los ojos y más cuando hay dos cosas que eligir, una chica y un chocolate... Una decisión difícil


Madoka estaba en el patio de la escuela mientras al frente suyo estaba Homura cabizbaja aunque tratando de mantenerse fría y seria mientras mantenía fervorosamente un objeto a sus espaldas, la pelirrosa caminó hasta quedar enfrente de la viajera del tiempo la cual estaba parada con algo de seriedad como de compostura dura.

-¿Te puedo ayudar, Homura-chan?- Preguntó la pelirrosa mientras notaba la actitud algo insegura como tímida de su amada la cual estaba sonrojada pero conteniendo de manera exitosa

-Tengo algo que darte- Esbozaba una sonrisa leve mientras su mirada clavaba un poco el suelo al tiempo que afianzaba con ruego ese detalle que traía entre manos a su espalda.

-¿Algo para darme?

-Así es, te daré esto- Extendió su brazo derecho mientras presentó un empaque rosa con cintas rojas brillantes, su forma era de un corazón cosa que enterneció a la pelirrosa la cual brillaba sus rojos

-Que adorable regalo, ¿Podría ser…?

La pelinegra se rascaba la cabeza mientras reía bajito

-Hice esto a mano para ti

-¿Tú hiciste esto por mí? ¿En serio?- La pelirrosa no se salía de la emoción mientras veía detenidamente el regalo de su badass favorita- ¡Que sorpresa! Nunca imaginé que podrías hacer chocolate tu misma, Homura-chan

La mencionada bajó un poco la mirada, sonreía tontamente mientras se rascaba un poco la nariz, sentía muy bien el elogio pero se sentía inferior frente al talento de otras personas aunque eso a la pelirrosa no le importaba, aceptó el regalo de su amada. Era un chocolate en forma de corazón pero antes la pelinegra le advirtió

-Verás Madoka, este chocolate tiene algo de pimienta en polvo, no lo comas mucho porque un poco es capaz de hacerte dormir

-¿Eh? Debes estar bromeando- La pelirrosa estaba con una ceja arriba

-Si, algo así- La viajera se rascaba la cabeza mientras unas gotas se dibujaban en su cabeza, no era muy buena en ese tipo de cosas, después de reírse por un rato la pelinegra entró en compostura mientras sonreía humildemente pero de manera leve

-En este obsequio he añadido todos mis sentimientos y mi esfuerzo junto con mi amor y mi efecto

La pelirrosa conmovida aceptó el presente mientras a nuestra viajera se le ocurrió una brillante idea mientras le arrebató el corazón de chocolate a lo cual planteó el siguiente juego

-Dime, Madoka. ¿Qué prefieres hacer? ¿Comer este chocolate o besarme? Elije

La ojicarmín se puso una mano en el mentón, nunca decía un no a un reto

-¿Pero estás hablando en serio, Homura-chan?

-Sí, muy en serio- Exclamó la viajera- ¿Podrías decírmelo mirándome a los ojos?

En eso la joven viajera se acercó de manera algo seductora mientras ponía el chocolate pegada a su rostro como si pusiera un juego entre dos lugares, una opción debía elegirse

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿El chocolate o el beso?

La pelirrosa estaba en una gran duda, la primera era su novia y la persona más importante de su vida y la segunda era un bonito regalo y un buen chocolate que por cierto era exquisito a lo cual tuvo que pensarlo mucho hasta se sentó en el suelo y en menos de nada estaba acostada en el suelo, a veces elegir entre dos cosas bonitas le quemaba la cabeza en llamas.

Después de unos segundos se levantó y exclamó

-He decidido besar a Homura-chan

-¿En serio?

-Si

En menos de nada la badass pelinegra se lanzó sobre su amada mientras la abrazaba de una manera algo moe y exagerada hasta que finalmente la viajera decidió introducir el pequeño chocolate en su boca, Madoka no se la esperaba pero que importaba, las dos mejores cosas de su vida estaban ante sus ojos y no podía perderse la oportunidad que como iban a saber esos labios como el chocolate.

La pelirrosa rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su heroína mientras ésta tomó con delicadeza sus mejillas para unir sus labios como el sabor del chocolate que se derretía entre sus mojadas lenguas, las dos callaban sus respiraciones por medio del frenesí, una pierna de la alta sobre la entrepierna de la bajita hasta que ya pasado dos minutos se separaron.

La pelirrosa estaba ganando la respiración mientras sonreía ser besada mientras una explosión se hacía en su boca era una experiencia bastante genial y quizás algo gratificante… Era un suceso de puta madre

-Eso fue dulce- Respondió mientras una pequeña mancha café estaba en la comisura de sus labios

-¿Sabía bien?- Indagó la pelinegra mientras sonreía de manera humilde mientras la ojicarmín decidió abrazarla mientras la badass le besaba la frente, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando timbraron para clases a lo ambas fueron de prisa yendo de la mano.

Y así de esa manera fue su San Valentín


End file.
